Medusa Love
by WhenICryToYou
Summary: This is a new ending for the movie King of Thorn, When Marco says to grant his last soldier's wish, Kasumi doesn't realize it till it's too late that she loves this man that risked his life for her. Through her grief and pain, she finds that she can make her wishes, dreams, and imaginations into to reality to. To save Marco she does what only she thought her sister could do.


**I do not own King of Thorn, it's manga or movie. I'm really really new to this, in fact i only signed up yesterday night. I wrote this story because i thought the movie was okay-ish, but it totally killed me when they let Marco die in the end, but in the manga he lived. So this is an alternative ending to the movie King of Thorn. Also I'm sorry if there are some errors, i tried really, really hard to keep grammatical errors and stuff to a minimal. Heh. I'm a noob. Anyway thanks for reading my very first story. Enjoy!**

 **SO, i decided to re update my chapter because i felt like there was still some stuff missing here and there. Also THANK YOU so much to the people who actually viewed my stuff! I'm so giddy about this. I appreciate comments and the such. But you don't have to. JUst enjoy the story, because i know i did! OH, since i'm new can somebody give me pointers? Much appreciated. :)**

I Love him… I realized i loved him. Why didn't i see it before? Why now when you lay dying, your skin growing cold, and your eyes shut with fate of death. I know why when you stared at me and said you would never stopped owing me, because you loved me, and I was to foolish to see it until now. I wish I had the power to show you and just tell you that I have more than feelings for you, beyond even these dreams, beyond even the edge of this world, far off into heaven's sky. If I had the power I want to show you my love, engulf you with it and never let you die, never let you go. I love you, Marco.

As if my lips had the mind, they betrayed my thoughts and slowly formed words, i had only ever uttered to my sister. Marco i want to tell you how i feel…

"Marco Owen….Marco...I...I love you." I clasped my lips shut and closed my eyes. Feeling the tears slowly build up and slip of and onto my face. Cutting across the grime, the pain, the thorns of grief and love, and slowly as if suspended in time. The tear formed and caught the light forming into a perfect crystalline sphere and dropped gracefully, in time, onto my lap and many others followed suit. Each were for all the memories i would always cherish and keep them, the time when i told you when i was even with you. The way your face was shocked, your eyebrows were raised and you mouth was gaping, you reminded me of a fish out of water, i laugh now even when we were trying to save our lives, and slowly your lips turned upwards into a genuine smile and you closed your eyes, and laughed. A rough loud noise that eased and soothed my heart. When you kept fighting those demonsaurus and kept them at bay, always protecting me or others, lifting me up, staring into your eyes, your hard set, stormy grey eyes. When we fell, and i held you like there was nobody else in the world except you and there really was, your hard contours of your body, your face so smooth and yet so rough, our breaths merged as the air and wind whipped around us…

No one knows what lies at the

Edge of this world as it continues on endlessly

I don't mind if it's by chance, if i can see whats ahead

I want to try to go where you are

I stared at my bracelet and realized it was black, there was no more white, just the glint of the sun as it showed my fate clear as day, medusa. Medusa. MEDUSA! IT echoed around my head, echoing inside my heart, and the pangs of petrification started to set in. i clenched my heart and with my other hand gripped marco, your hand was still warm, but there was nobody there, just space and distance. I don't want to be in this twisted world anymore, i don't want to be left behind again, marco wait for me. I don't want to be alone... This dream, this being of mine, it's not me, just a shell Shizuki wanted me to be. I'm not even a real person, i died, but I'm not gonna let you die on me Marco. I'm not gonna leave you alone.

Lonely and sad, my love for you has slowly grown stronger

My earnest feelings continue to increase, is my spelled wish reaching to where you are?

I composed the unfading memories i dreamt of

Only the time when i can't reach your heart passes by

When I feel myself turning to stone, no feeling left in my legs, my feet, and slowly my fingers and hands start to stop moving and it gets harder to move them even the slightest. So this is it then, when I couldn't keep my sister and she left and disappeared without me. When she broke her promise, our promise to see each other again… When i should have realized sooner that my feelings started to grow. They were full of energy and spread to my whole body, making me feel in ways that I have never felt before, it was like fire and slowly the flames engulfed me. I was tired, confused, why was it you that made me feel that way? Your eyes, your face, that smirk and your harsh comments, your body, strong and well built, tall with face-length thick black hair. Your tattoos that symbolize things very important to you, and only you. MY feelings, sincere, true, and full of strong power, my only last wish in this cruel, tormented world crafted by my sister. Marco be there for me…

As i grasp your hand strongly

I feel your warmth once more

Two hearts overlap so that the wounds

Even time couldn't erase couldn't heal

Then i start to concentrate, focusing for a something, anything and feel some hidden power, it's stuck and what's to be free, it's hungry and feels strong, pure, but dark and needs to be contained. I feel it grow but it seems to start and then shrinks smaller and smaller, and with each passing moment as it shrinks and starts to shrivel, the petrification on my body moves and glides up my body and hardens. My heart starts to slow as if i'm falling asleep again in the sleep chamber, my arms are restricted and are stuck to my lap and the other around your hand Marco, and my eyes start to droop with not fatigue but medusa. While my physical body is petrifying my mental being is being sparked,full of lightning and full of buzzing electricity, my thoughts are going miles into the psychological darkness of my mind, and my one wish is glowing and breaking free from my imagination and dreams, and entering reality, Marco be with me here, be with me and don't ever leave me again.

Though we may be separated, i won't forget those straight forward eyes

My earnest feelings continue to increase, is my spelled wish reaching to where you are?

God, i want to protect that person

I want to erase your sorrow and everything that hurts you

I'll reach the edge of this world

MARCO! This time i reach out with my mind and enter a realm where my imagination, my dreams, where only i enter is slowly turning into the world, my wish is turning into reality, and i see a pale rose cream float and dive gracefully around and around in my semi-consciousness. Marco, marco, marco. I want marco to be there with me again, i need him to be with me, i swear, let this nightmare end already, let me die. What i didn't know was that this was not physical pain, oh no, this was a pain that cut through my being and spirit, it was sharp and intense like a blade of a sword and it sucked my power but Marco… Marco was still in his pose, ready to stand the test of time, while he slowly wasted away. And where would I be? I would and will be right there, holding his hand like a statue with her dying lover.

If there's something i strongly wish for i can live more like myself

If i can find something for someone's sake someday, i'll choose the path of believing

The path of believing, the path of love and sorrow, the path i'll walk only to be left alone. Just like Shizuku, i would gladly kill myself, give myself up to save the others i care about. The people i love like Marco. Marco i want you to know that, without ever realizing it i slowly fell in love for you, i always wish i could be with you, but it's worth it if you get to see the sun one more time, because i love you. Knowing i did the right thing, i'll be where i'll be happy and see you from the sky and just reach my arms out and see you. The medusa is starting to take form and is slowly sapping my energy, but within myself i feel and have unlimited power to shift medusa to my heart and mind's content, I will turn my dreams INTO REALITY! I have more power than Shizuku will ever have, I'm not like my sister! I'll use this power for what it was supposed to be used, and when the world goes to hell, I'll create my own perfect little world! Marco…

Someday, I'll reach the edge of this world

My earnest feelings continue to increase, is my spelled wish reaching to where you are?

I believe that this wish will make a miracle occur

And dream of an eternal love

I'll reach the edge of this world

I'll tear apart this world, i'll reach the edge of this world, and be with you, apart but close, as one, you and me marco, forever, please. Love me forever, hold me in your strong arms and never let me go. I feel something sting, burning seeming to consume my body and i feel immense pressure, and it hurts. But the medusa, the petrification is stopping, it's being sucked back into my mind, my skin is losing it's glint from the metal like encasing of my body, slowly the feeling is coming back and i can move but just slightly… The medusa, it's shifting and traveling into my physical body. I will it to go from my body to marco. With my hand that's still clasped to him medusa is slipping into my veins and gliding down from my body to the tips of my fingers where i still hold you close...Marco, i want you. Marco, i want you here, please Marco?

What I dream of is the edge of this world

Hearing my wish out loud, feeling medusa slip into Marco, my heart slowly begins to have new meaning, i'll live for all of them...Katherine...the Senator...especially, Shizuku. Marco's body is still and his face holds no expression, except the face of death and accepted fate. I had wanted the medusa to heal my Marco, patch whatever wound whether it be physical or mental and bring him back to me. Oh, Marco, i wonder if i didn't have enough power or medusa, or i didn't believe in the wish enough, because you're still unmoving and… I let go of his hand and hug him to my body, but he's so tall and muscular that it seems like he's holding me but he's gone and I begin to feel a deep, dark emptiness inside. I feel his hair, so short, straight but thick and silky-like. I encase his face with my hands, fingering the tattoo on his cheek, i still hear you, your voice, sharp and soft, your constant lingering smirk, your eyes are shut but underneath them i know your eyes are dark and cold, like a storm. Your teeth are straight and white, your lips are chiseled almost. I feel your arms and your hand, there scarred and rough, but muscle underneath, and you feel strong, masculine, like a statue, and your tattoos… There dark and black, like the night when there's no moon, i don't know what most of them mean but their all i have. Your personality, it's also scarred and hurt from the past, but determined to fight and a strong will to accept challenges, to protect people. Marco? I'm sorry… Marco…

"I'm not going bloody anywhere. Especially without you, Kasumi…" whispers Marco into my ear, his sweet breath tickling my ear.

"Lieutenant Owen...Marco... " I barely manage to get the words out before i start feeling tears forming and fall.

"It's Marco, yeah? You know just as well as i, Kasumi, that when you find somebody that makes you fight the good fight just for another day, you'll do anything to be with them and protect them. I'm not going anywhere, anymore. Kasumi...I love you, do you know that?..." Marco is so close, breathing and alive, hearing his voice as it whispers his i love you makes me shiver,

"Marco… I… I love you too, so much…" His eyes widen slightly hearing me confess my feelings, so sincere and honestly, earnest. I'm even surprised about myself. I want him to know, feel how much my love goes. Barely dodging death myself, i grab his body as he tries to stand up, holding him in place. I don't want him to go and leave me by myself just yet. He stills as i place my head on his vest and breath in and out, i feel his warmth, even though he's wearing the army vest and curl up against him. Slowly, he rests his hand on my back, as if i would try to push him away, and suddenly, pulls me closer to his body, his being, God, I love him.

"Kasumi, promise me that your bloody going nowhere. I love you and i don't want you going anywhere without me."

"Speak for yourself, you're the one who died on me...Leaving me alone." As I replay what happened, I feel so much immense relief and all the pain and grief slowly wash away...

"I guess I did, didn't I?", he smirks, my face is buried in his vest and i don't want to look at him because i might start crying again. But he grabs my chin and lifts my face to meet his gaze, and my heart starts to pound...

Those eyes aren't hard they're soft, dark grey softening to a light pillowy grey, his lips open and close with his steady breathing. He unclips the vest and takes it off and opens his arms wide to receive me. I crawl closer and make myself comfortable in his lap. I feel each bare ab and muscle as he shifts so i'm practically sitting on his lap, i feel my skin come in contact with his body and i feel like I've been sparked and shiver. As i'm sitting i turn around so i'm facing his chest and getting up slightly, i circle my arms around his neck and hide my face in his neck and hair. I rest my head on the curve of his shoulder. He feels totally at ease now and his arms circle my body and i feel so safe, protected when he's here. I love him and he makes me feel safe and i say that as my lips draw near to his ear. He stiffens for a moment and shivers, his shivers vibrate down his spine and i feel each one.

I turn back around and my back is against his chest again and his arms come around and trap me against his body. But he lets go and then places his hands on my waist and i slowly look back up at him. And then I'm met with his face so near my own. He's so close to my face, if he came any nearer my lips would touch his. He breathes deeply in and out, and the tips of his hair tickle my face, his intense eyes stare as they seem to memorize my face, my heart starts to beat faster, his hands cup my face, his movement gentle and his skin rough, I start to close the space. SO near but he pulls away at the last second.

"Kasumi, I want to kiss you, will you let me, and damn I want you here with me, please?" He says, he looks like such a bad guy, a bad boy, but he was really considerate and kind, but he was scared like if i said anything, i would shatter him.

"Marco, i've been hurt so many times, and you're the only stability in my world now, and i want you to always be. I love you, please, please, kiss me. Love me, in this cruel, twisted world, Marco."

As if needing no further reassurance his lips touch mine and it's like magic. There are sparks happening in my body, making my body tinge with excitement and passion. His lips move against mine, so light and soft, like angel feathers they taste like him, a salty with a hint of sweetness taste, i reach up my hand and touch his face, cupping his cheek as he murmurs, against my mouth. I move my lips against his and barely touch my tongue on his bottom lip. He gasps and i let my other hand grab his hair and feel and just experience. He opens his mouth and licks my lips asking for entrance. I don't grant it but just continue feeling his lips as they move and clasp my hand into his and they clench tight. He growls deep in his throat growing impatience and bites my lip slightly, i yelp and he dives in. His tongue is hard but not demanding and glides over and under and explores my mouth. I curl my tongue around his and tug, letting go and tasting his lips again. I feel so alive and feel medusa and marco in me. He stops and pulls away, gazing at me, combing my hair and his fingers glide over my cheeks, my lips as he starts lifting me up.

I just lay limp in his arms helpless and he carries me, i don't know where. He touches his lips to mine once more and i lift my head up yearning for more but he just smirks and keeps walking. I start to fall asleep and he murmurs and whispers about how much he loves me, loving a damn medusa, but he still loves me. I will walk to the edge of this world for him, and he would do the same. For in this cruel world,where dreams and imagination can turn into reality, where you lose people you love, where you can't dwell on the past, there's only me and him, and that to me is all there is and always will be.


End file.
